


no love like yours, love

by slugsies



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Dead Men Tell No Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: the curse has been broken and will and elizabeth reunite, never to be separated again.written for @everythingispirates and @gay-potc's Pirates of the Quarantinean week; day 1 - favourite ship
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	no love like yours, love

When Will returned, it was like when a certain roguish pirate pulled her from the sea at Port Royal; she coughed up the salt water and inhaled her first, real deep breath.

He smiled at her easily when the _Flying Dutchman_ came over the horizon, just like he had when they were young - when they were around the age Henry was now -, the years he had spent acting as ferryman serving to only strengthen his love for Elizabeth.

It seemed like the ship crawled across the expanse of the ocean to finally reach the _Empress_ and Elizabeth damn near knocked him overboard when she tackled him with a hug.

“ _God_ , I missed you,” she breathed against the curve of his neck. Despite the thick leather she wore, she could feel his fingers dig into her back, as if the sun was setting and she was about to be left on her own on that tiny strip of sand just off the coast of Shipwreck. His grasp on her trembled and he inhaled sharply.

“I missed you too. More than words can say,” he replied, his voice thick.

They embraced on the deck for a few moments longer before Captain Turner led her husband to her cabin.

“What will become of the _Dutchman_?” Elizabeth asked as she pulled off her armour and discarded it on the back of a chair. She didn’t miss the way Will’s eyes followed her every move, nor the way he hesitated before he spoke.

“She’ll have a different purpose now, but I’m still her captain.”

“What will that purpose be?”

Will furrowed his eyebrows and sat down on the bed, rubbing his chin. He hadn’t thought that far ahead; he hadn’t thought this day would ever come. When he had first been bound to the _Dutchman,_ he had been under the impression he would be ferrying souls for eternity - unless the worst should have happened and someone who wasn’t Elizabeth got a hold of the chest - and would be forced to witness his wife turn grey and wither whilst he lived on agelessly.

Thank God Henry had inherited his mother’s drive and his father’s stubbornness.

Sensing Will’s uncertainty, Elizabeth smiled slightly and shook her head, cupping his cheek with her hand and stroking her thumb over it gently.

“I suppose it’s a bit too soon to say, isn’t it?” she mused; Will nodded and leaned his head into her touch, pressing a kiss to her palm and feeling the callouses from a life at sea, so far gone from the delicate hands of a governor’s daughter. “It’s alright. We’ve got the rest of our lives together to figure that out.”

A sound between a laugh and a relieved sob bubbled up from her throat and she wrapped her arms around him again. He sucked in a breath shakily and buried his face in her hair.

The rest of their lives together, just like they had planned when he had finally professed his love to her - like they could have only dreamed of when she was a woman of higher social standing and he, a mere blacksmith.

“I kept it safe.”

“I knew you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing pirates fic and i was gonna write sex but then i go t SHY (ignore the rest of my works i'm SHY ABOUT PIRATE PORN EYE)
> 
> anyway i love willabeth bc i'm a cultured bi


End file.
